


mr miyagi gives guitar lessons

by asexuelf



Series: Month of Salentine's [21]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis struggles with his daily journal. Sal has a solution.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Month of Salentine's [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	mr miyagi gives guitar lessons

**Author's Note:**

> second fic of the day [flexes nonexistent arm muscles] this one is, aptly, about writer's block! i really like the idea of travis being a nonfiction writer, i'm not sure why...
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy 💖

_ Today was a good day,  _ he writes. Then he scratches it out. Then he sighs, writes it again, sighs, and groans, flopping to the ground with his chin turned up towards the ceiling.

“Having a hard time?”

Travis doesn’t bother looking over at his boyfriend. He just throws a hand over his eyes and sighs dramatically, pouting when Sal coughs out a poorly-hidden laugh.

A barely-there  _ twang _ sounds as Sal sets down his guitar. The creak of the bed is the only indicator that Sal is moving before he’s suddenly there, pulling his boyfriend’s arm away to reveal his uncovered face above Travis’. “You said journaling was helpful, right?”

“Yeah,” Travis sighs. He lets his arm fall to the ground when Sal drops it, flinching slightly when the beads of his bracelet dig into his wrist. “I’m just struggling with it today. I write it for  _ me _ , so I shouldn’t be so self-conscious but... “

Above him, Sal smiles. Slowly, he sits on the floor, then ushers his boyfriend closer to put Travis’ head in his lap. His hands feel good where they smooth over Travis’ hair. “I understand. Even when I’m alone, practicing my guitar makes me embarrassed.”

“Oh.” Travis blinks, staring up at him. From this angle, Sal looks upside down. “Were you embarrassed just now? When you were playing with me in the room?”

When he smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkle familiarly, the scars on his mouth pulling into a pale color. “No. Not with you.”

“Oh.” Travis’ face flushes hotly. He doesn’t know what to say to that, so he says nothing.

He doesn't have to - Sal leans down and takes his mouth in a kiss. Suddenly, all the frustration and shame leave Travis' body, and he tilts his chin up to lick reverently at Sal's teeth and scars.

"You kiss weird," Sal murmurs.

"I kiss like a freakin' king."

"Oh? You've kissed a king?"

"I'm doing it right now, in fact."

That makes Sal laugh and - to Travis' dismay - pull away. Travis huffs poutily, crossing his hands over his chest, but he doesn't complain.

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't, because Sal is already talking, reaching out to grab Travis' journal and pen as he speaks. "Let's keep trying. Playing out loud for you always makes me feel less embarrassed. Maybe you can journal out loud to me?"

Suddenly, the journal blocks his vision, and Travis squints his eyes shut against the pressure of it against his forehead. "Hey!"

But Sal just laughs again. "So I can write down what you tell me!"

"Ugh," Travis groans. "Fine! Um. Hh- Shit. I mean-"

"It's alright." And his voice is so honest, so gentle, Travis believes him. "What are you journaling about?"

"Um. Just my day. I could do something more interesting but it's just easier to-"

"Shh, it's alright," he says again. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Travis bites his lip and sighs. With the journal over his eyes, he feels … clearer, he thinks, oddly enough. That, or the familiar smell of Sal's cheap cologne is setting his body into survival mode by awakening his other senses.

"Okay," he says. His breath is warm where it bounces off of the journal and back to his skin. "This is fucking weird though."

This time, at least, Sal tries to muffle his giggle. "Once you start, it'll be way less weird. Promise."

_ We'll see… _ "Alright, alright. Um. Start… now."

He starts off slow, stilted, and strange, but before long, he's back in the race, telling the story of his day with much better detail. He even works an artsy metaphor and a few jokes in, oddly soothed by the sound of pen on paper above him. And then the work is finally done - Travis has something to show for it.

When Sal finally removes the journal from over his eyes, the light is blinding, but not so much as Sal's proud smile.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact - sal's method works (well, usually)! if you're ever struggling through an art block, try coming at it a different way. if you usually write digitally, try picking up a pen and paper or even writing about something wildly different than you normally would. if you usually draw people, try drawing inanimate objects or animals - or try doing it with a different tool, like paint instead of pens. it doesn't always get you through the block, but it will at least keep you in practice while you find your inspiration again :D
> 
> thank you for reading!! 💖


End file.
